


Reassuring Hugs

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Cute, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: A gift for one of my best friends for their Birthday/ChristmasCute hugs are always the best.





	

 

_ Not again; why did it have to be today of all days?  _ Ruby thought as she wiped away her tears; nightmares were not a common occurrence for her, but for some reason today was not a good day for her. Her fears were gnawing at her composure, keeping her awake, even in the middle of a sleepover with the rest of her subunit.

 

_ M-Maybe i should c-call Onee-chan, she’ll know what to do, she always does; _ but with an unlock of her phone, she realized that it was two o’clock in the morning, and would not be the best time to call Dia, even if she was in distress. Looking around the inn room CYaRon was sharing, Ruby could see that Chika was fast asleep on her bed, cuddling Shiitake, which took her out of the picture, so she had one last option that was available to her-

 

_ Oh no!!! Where’s You-chan, she was here when we fell asleep, but she’s gone, i hope she’s not kidnapped or attacked or lost or- _

 

“Oh, you’re up too Ruby-chan?” You quietly asked as she walked into the room, laying down in the futon beside her, “are you alright?”

 

“N-No… I had a nightmare and I can’t ask Onee-chan for h-help and I don’t want to be a burden to you or Chika-chan but it’s s-scary and dark a-and I… I-” Ruby attempted to explain before she started to cry, words becoming unintelligible as she curled up into her sheets, in an attempt to sleep. You sprung to action and helped her back into a sitting position, holding her until You was sure that Ruby was ok.

 

“Hey, hey, if you’re scared, then you deserve to be helped; you’re not being a burden Ruby-chan, I promise,” You reassured, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm the smaller girl, “is there anything that I can do?”

“I-It’s O-OK if you can’t, it's kind of embarrassing actually, b-but,” Ruby replied as she sat up, wiping away the tears from her face, “w-whenever I have bad dreams, O-Onee-chan usually holds me until I fall a-asleep.” Ruby’s face blushed as she finished her sentence, obviously too embarrassed to admit this to someone, let alone someone as cool as You.

 

“Is that it?” You asked, as she came a bit closer to Ruby, “Sure, i’ll cuddle you, if that’s what you’re asking; I’m a pretty good big spoon myself!”

 

“O-Oh… OK…” Ruby meekly thanked, moving her futon beside You’s as she laid down on the bed, “T-Thank you so much, One- I mean Y-You-chan.”

 

“Ehehe, I really am your big sister right now, huh?” You giggled as she got down into the bed beside Ruby, “don’t worry, your new Onee-chan will make sure nothing scary happens!” Ruby’s anxiety and fear was diminished as she felt You’s arms draped over her, strong, but soft. A smile crept up on her face as she began to feel safer than before; she felt so grateful that someone helped her, and she didn’t have to cry until she fell asleep.

 

“G-Goodnight, You-chan, thank you so much for helping me sleep,” Ruby spoke as she snuggled herself into You’s awaiting arms.

 

“Hey no worries, ok?” You yawned, pulling Ruby closer, “Just want to make sure you’re alright.”

  
  
  



End file.
